The 50 Nug Challenge
The 50 Nugget Challenge is a challenge where, as the name implies, you eat 50 Chicken McNuggets in a single sitting, several members of the NLSS Crew participated in the challenge. The origin of the NLSS Crew being interested in this challenge goes all the way back to 2014, February 10, and would be revisited in 2015, December 28. A funny summarized version of the events was made, The Nuggening. Despite what you might think, eating 50 nuggets is very difficult, as most of the crew felt like trash near the end. MALF would be the 1st member to do the challenge on May 31, 2016. Over the course of 1hr and 15 mins, MALF was able to eat 50 nuggets. He was crowned the N U G G O D. The full stream can be found here LastGreyWolf was the 2nd member to do the challenge on June 11, 2016. Austin claimed that he could eat the 50 nugs in 20 mins, however started to feel real bad at nug 19. Over the course of 1hr and 15 mins, Austin ate 25 nuggets, he threw up 15 minutes later. The full stream can be found here on Youtube or here on Twitch. As punishment for shit talking and then failing, he shaved his head. In reality Austin ate 25 nugs, but fans like to meme and say he ate 19 nugs. Rockleesmile was the 3rd member to do the challenge on October 18, 2016. Over the course of 1hr and 50 mins, Nick ate 42 nuggets. The full can be found here on Youtube or here on Twitch. Northernlion and Kate were the 4th and 5th members to do the challenge on November 27, 2016. Over the course of 1hr and 20 mins, Kate ate 20 nuggets while NL was able to eat 51 nuggets, crowning him the new N U G G O D. The full stream can be found here. Alpacapatrol was the 6th member to do the challenge on November 28, 2016. Over the course of 2hrs, Rob was able to eat 57 nuggets. He also ate all the nuggets with a knife...he was crowned the new N U G G O D. Unfortunately only part of the stream was saved here. BaerTaffy was the 7th member to do the challenge on December 3, 2016. Over the course of 3hrs, Baer was able to eat 58 nuggets. He was crowned the new N U G G O D...however many months later another challenger would appear. The full stream can be found here Flackblag was the 8th member to do the challenge sometime in August 2017. In under 2 hrs, Kory was able to eat 69 nugs! He is the one true N U G G O D. Unfortunately the stream has been lost to the ether, but there is a clip of him eating the 58th nug here Nugget Power Rankings Trivia * The 50 Nug Challenge was mentioned twice at the Champions of Fire event * Hafu would probably not fare well in The 50 Nug Challenge, as she had said that she can only eat 10 nugs on a good day. * GoodEgor uploaded a video of him doing the challenge on October 18, 2018. Over the course of around 1hr and 32 mins, he was able to eat 33 nuggets. Category:Events